


Brendon Yuri

by Queen_Of_Antarctica



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2 AM Fics, Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Antarctica/pseuds/Queen_Of_Antarctica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Yuri is a magical lesbian god of boobs. He wants to do the gay with Ryan Ross. But Ryan Ross is 300% striaght.<br/>I wrote this at 2 AM or something, and as a warning from Ted Mosby, "Nothing good ever happens after 2 AM".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brendon Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> brendon yuri

once upon a time, there was a magical lesbian boobies god named brendon yuri. he was a magical child and wore unicorns to work every day and was lesbianer thantumblr and ate vagina every day for breakfast (along with nails). but he really wanted to do the gay with ryan ross who was the god of corkey b rolls. the only problem was that ryan ross was aboslutely 300% totally mhm straight. straighter than a ruler. straighter than kim kardashian. straighter than not-tumblr. so brendon yuri wnet to the forest of emo to consult with the god of eyeliner, pete wentz. pete wentz said “hey brendon so you want to do the gay with ryan ross go and make asacrfice to the holy patrick stump.” he pointed to a stump in the middle of the forest of emo. it had a little hat on it. :”okay thanks pete” brendon said.

brendon went to the holy patrick stump. it was short and chubby. he poked it in the belly and it went HM! HM!! brendon siad “i donut know what shall be a worthy sacrifice to patrick stump”. then gerard way came out of the closet convinetly located next to the patrick stump. the emo was rolling off his hair in waves. “too make a worhty sacrifice to patrick stump you must scarifice something you love. i sacrificed ray toro-”  
brendon gasped. “not the ray toro!!!!!1!!!!1111”  
gerard continued “i sacrificed ray toro’s hair”  
brendon gasped louder “that’s even worse11!!!!111111!!!”  
ray toro stepped out of the closet but he did not have his hair. the world turned gray and said. but then joe trohman came and said “i am the guy from fall out boy with the hair. i shall lend you some, my emo friend.” so the world was normal agian.  
and brendon decided to scarifice the best hting in the world to patrick stump. he took all of the boobs he was going to eat for breakfast ad scarificed them and accroding to the broble boobs before bros so patrick stump was appeased. patrick sutmp gave brendon yuri the magical gaymilk of gayness. “if you drink it you will do the gay” he said in the patirck voice. so brendon yuri was happy and went to the land of corky be roll and found the totaly 300% straight mhm ryan ross. and he said “oky doky ryan ross please close your eeys and open your motuh.” so yyan ross did and brendon yuri poured the gaymilk of cgayness into his mouth. but then it turend out that ruan ross was really gay already so the gaymilk of gayness made him over 9000% gay. so brendon yuri and ryan ross did the gay together. and itw as over 9000. the eend of all things.


End file.
